leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura
The Aura is a passive modifier to units that are near the aura source. Some auras buff allies, increasing their effectiveness in battle, while others debuff enemies, hindering their efforts on the battlefield. In almost all cases aura effects are unique, and cannot be stacked. An exception to this rule is in the event that multiple champions are carrying an item with the same beneficial aura effect, each of those two champions will receive two instances of the aura buff: one from the item they are carrying, and a second from the aura of their ally. If a champions is near both of the champions with the same aura item, it will only receive one instance of the aura. No champion can ever receive more than two instances of a unique benevolent aura, regardless of how many nearby allies are providing the buff. Aura effects that are not provided by items, such as the bonus attack damage provided by the summoner spell , can never stack. There are four types of auras: *'Global:' These auras grant bonuses to the allies of the champion that carries it. However, this bonus is lost while the carrier of the aura is dead. *'Constant:' These auras give bonuses to allies or debuff enemies around the carrier of the aura constantly. *'Stance/Toggle:' These auras give bonuses to allies for as long as the carrier has the aura-granting stance/ability active or toggled on. *'Active': These auras are active only for a few seconds after the ability/item that grants it is activated. Hero Abilities with an Aura Effect Global Auras * increases the movement speed of all allied champions by 3%. This bonus is deactivated while dead. * increases experience gain of all allied champions by 8%. This bonus is deactivated while dead. * increases gold per minion kill on all allied champions by 2. This bonus is deactivated while dead. Area of Effect Auras * (constant) grants magic resistance reduction to nearby enemy champions (Range 800). * (constant) give nearby allied Turrets and Champions 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * (active) grants increased armor and attack speed to all nearby allies for 8 seconds (Range 1200). * (stance) grants nearby allied champions bonus attack damage and ability power. ** (stance) grants nearby allied champions bonus armor and magic resistance. ** (stance) grants nearby allied champions bonus movement speed. * (constant) increases surrounding allies' magic resistance by 16 (Range 1000). * (constant except when on cooldown) provides bonus armor to himself and nearby allies. ** (toggle) increases attack damage for himself, 1/2 for nearby allied champions, and 1/6 for nearby allied minions (healing himself each second). Items with an Aura Effect Offensive Auras * : Unique Aura: '-20 Magic Resistance''' to nearby enemies (Range 1000).'' +70 Ability Power, +57 Magic Resistance. 2650 Gold. * : Unique Aura: '+35 Magic Damage per second 'to nearby enemy units(Range 400). ''+45 Armor, +450 HP. '''2610 Gold.' Defensive Auras * : Unique Aura: '+10 HP regen' to nearby allied Champions . +17% Lifesteal. 800 Gold. * : Unique Aura: '-20% Attack Speed''' to nearby enemies(Range 1000). Unique: 20% CDR. +99 Armor, +500 MP. '''2775 Gold.' * : Unique Aura: '+7.2 MP regen' to nearby allied Champions. '''475 Gold.' * : ''Unique Aura: '+12 MP regen, +10% CDR' to nearby allied Champions. +520 HP. 2285 Gold. Both Offensive and Defensive Auras * : Unique Aura: '+12 Armor, +15 Magic Resistance and +8 Attack Damage' to nearby allied champions (Range 1200). +270 HP, +18 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance. 1925 Gold. * : Unique Aura: '+20% Lifesteal, +20% Attack Speed, and +30 HP regen''' to nearby allied champions. Unique Aura: '-20 Armor' to enemies (Range 1200). +20% IAS. 2550 Gold. (1200 Range)'' * : Unique Aura: '+30 Ability Power and 25% Spell Vamp' to nearby allied Champions. +50 Ability Power. 2100 Gold. References Category:Gameplay elements